


The Fire

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are at the studio recording their third album when a fire starts, and Louis' trapped inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

The boys were at the studio, recording their third album, when suddenly, Harry smelled smoke.

Louis was in the booth, singing his part of their newest song, and Harry was sitting outside with the rest of the boys watching.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" Harry asked.

Just then, the fire alarm began to go off. The boys all looked around, worriedly, before they were being rushed out of the studio. Louis had stopped singing when the alarm had begun to go off, and as the boys ran, Harry assumed that Louis was right behind him.

They got outside safely, Niall calling 911 and being told a firetruck would be there as soon as possible. Harry looked around, making sure all of his friends were alright, and that's when he noticed that Louis was nowhere in sight.

"Louis!" He called, looking around frantically now. "Liam, have you seen Lou?" Harry asked, rushing over to the older boy.

"No, mate." Liam said, panic hitting his eyes. "Wasn't he right behind us?"

"I thought so, but I don't see him anywhere." Harry said. He was having trouble breathing now. Had he just left his boyfriend inside a burning building all alone?

"Has anyone seen Louis?!" He yelled, looking around at all the music producers, as well as the management. No one seemed to have seen Louis.

Harry took off, running back towards the building, but was stopped by two pairs of strong arms; Liam and Zayn.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled, struggling against the arms that held him securely.

"Stop, mate." Liam said, calmly. "You can't go back in there. It's fully ablaze now. You'll never make it."

"If I'll never make it then what about Lou, huh?" Harry began to cry, screaming the words at Liam at the top of his lungs. "I can't just let him die, Li! I've got to try and help him!"

"Harry!" Zayn yelled. "Stop. The firemen are on their way. They know how to handle these things. Louis will have a better chance of getting out if you just wait and let them do it. You haven't a clue what to do. I can't lose both of you." He added softly.

"You don't fucking understand!" Harry yelled. News vans and paparazzi had gathered by now, but Harry didn't care as he struggled against the other boy's hold. "My boyfriend's in there and I'm not allowed to go help him? What do you think he'd do if it was me in there? If it was any of us? He'd be inside looking for us!"

"Then he's just as big of an idiot as you are!" Liam yelled.

Harry glared at his friend. Niall came running over then, standing in front of Harry and putting a hand on each of his shoulders, "The firemen are here, mate. Stop struggling."

Harry let out a sigh then, falling forward into Niall and enveloping him in a hug, "I just need him to be alright." He sobbed.

"I know, lad, I know." Niall said, rubbing his back and looking to Liam and Zayn for help with the younger lad.

"Come here, mate." Zayn said softly.

"Let's get you away from the fire. The smoke's traveling over here, and it can't be good for any of us." Liam said, placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You think this isn't good for us, then how d'you think Lou's doing?" But there was no venom in his voice anymore. It was just pure hurt and anguish and worry.

"They're putting the fire out now. Just come sit down by the trucks." Niall said, his arms still wrapped around the taller boy.

Harry nodded, and the four of them walked a little ways back, over to the bright red firetrucks.

"You lads alright?" Asked the firemen.

Harry watched as Liam, Niall and Zayn nodded, but couldn't bring himself to do the same. He wouldn't be alright until he saw Louis walking towards him.

A fireman had dashed into the building as soon as they'd arrived, and Harry assumed he was looking for Louis inside. But where was Louis? Where had they left him? Was he back in the recording booth? Had he tripped and fallen on the way out?

There was a loud thudding sound as little bits of the studio's ceiling fell in, and Harry winced. There was no way Louis was getting out of there safely now. If only his mates had let him run in from the beginning, then maybe, just maybe, Louis would be alright now. Maybe he would've found him and gotten him out before the building started crashing down around him.

Harry watched as a half dozen firemen all sprayed water on the large studio, and soon the majority of the fire was out. Louis still hadn't emerged from the building, and Harry was losing hope.

He began to cry, his body shaking with silent sobs. Niall wrapped him up in a hug and swayed back and forth just a little, trying to sooth him, but nothing could help. Not when his Louis was most likely burned down to ashes in the studio they'd just been recording in not thirty minutes ago.

"Mate." Zayn said, trying to get his attention. "Mate, look."

Harry looked in the direction Zayn was pointing and saw a muscular man in a fireman's outfit carrying the semi-limp body of his slender boyfriend. He took a sharp intake of breath. Was Louis alive? Or were they carrying out his dead body? He looked to be limp, but maybe he was just unconscious. Harry prayed it was the latter.

A few moments later and the fireman was up to the truck, setting Louis down gently on a gurney.

"How is he?" Harry asked in a panic.

He was waved off. Ignored.

He sat down in the grass, crying harder, just wanting to know what was happening.

After a few moments, he heard a soft cough, and a sputter, "Lou?" He asked, his head turning quickly to look at his boyfriend.

"Harry?" Louis asked, his voice wrecked, assumedly from all the smoke he'd inhaled.

"It's me." Harry said, standing up and going over to him. "I'm here."

A tear fell from Harry's chin and on to Louis' soot covered face, cleaning away a small bit of the black dust when it landed.

"I thought I was never getting out of there." Louis said.

Harry was about to respond when the fireman who had saved Louis clapped him on the shoulder, "He should be alright. He inhaled a lot of smoke, so just get him a lot of water, and you call the hospital if you think something's wrong. He won't need to go in tonight, but we will need to bandage up a few of the worse burns he's got on his arms, so don't you boys be leaving until we've got that done."

"Thank you." Harry said to the man, tears of gratitude filling his eyes. He turned back to Louis then. "I wanted to come in after you, boo. When I saw you weren't with us, I-" He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "The lads wouldn't let me, though. Said you'd be better off just waiting for the firemen, and there was no use in both of us dying."

"They were right, I think." Louis said. "Why on earth would you go running into a burning building, you twat?"

Harry laughed. At least Louis was doing well enough to be able to insult him, just like usual, "I couldn't lose you, Lou." Harry sighed. "Before you came out I...I saw the roof caving in. I was certain I'd lost you. I couldn't...Lou, I can't ever lose you."

"You're not losing me, Hazza." Louis said, taking Harry's hand in his. "I'm right here."

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, taking in the damage. His clothes were scorched, as well as a few bits of his beautiful feathered hair. He had a few burns that looked rather painful, all up his right arm, and a couple on his left. There were a few small cuts on his face, which Harry assumed were from debris.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his forehead creasing in concern.

"M'fine." Louis smiled, squeezing Harry's hand. "I'm more worried about you. You look like you might faint."

"I'm alright." Harry smiled. "Now that I know you're fine, I'll be alright. I'm just...I'm just gonna sit down."

"Of course, Haz."

Harry sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest, and resting his head on his knees. He heard three pairs of footsteps walk up beside him.

"How're you doing, Lou?" Liam asked.

"Fine. Just a few little burns. Nothing too serious." But Harry noted that his voice was scratchy, and he wondered how long it would be until it returned to normal. "Listen, you lot. Thanks for not letting this idiot try to be the hero. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he'd died trying to save me."

"Anytime." Zayn said, and Harry peeked up from where his head was resting on his knees to see all his friends smiling at him.

"We'll all help you take care of him." Niall told Harry, gesturing towards Louis.

"Thanks." Harry said.

They all hauled him up off the ground, hugging him tightly, and he smiled at the embrace.

"I'm glad everyone's alright." Louis said.

"We're glad you're alright." The other four said in unison.


End file.
